This tampon has no applicator and therefore the neighboring sections of the rounded bulge in the central portion are both hard compressed. The fibers in the bulge of the tampon had been loosened which makes the tampon softer in the bulge than the hard compressed neighboring sections on both sides of the bulge. The bulge being softer than the remaining parts of the tampon, said bulge does not irritate the walls of the vagina. But said bulge just the same soakes up any liquid immediately, and faster than a compressed bulge, until the hard cylindrical sections of the tampon have expanded.